Eoin Morgan
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | nickname = Moggie | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 9 | heightm = 1.75 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Middle-order batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 27 May | testdebutyear = 2010 | testdebutfor = England | testdebutagainst = Bangladesh | testcap = 649 | lasttestdate = 3 February | lasttestyear = 2012 | lasttestfor = England | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 5 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutfor = Ireland | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 208 | lastodidate = 5 September | lastodiyear = 2014 | lastodifor = England | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 16 | club1 = Ireland | year1 = 2003–2008 | clubnumber1 = 50 | club2 = Middlesex | year2 = 2006–present | clubnumber2 = 7 | club3 = RC Bangalore | year3 = 2010 | club4 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year4 = 2011–2013 | club5 = Sydney Thunder | year5 = 2013–2014 | clubnumber5 = 16 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 16 | runs1 = 700 | bat avg1 = 30.43 | 100s/50s1 = 2/3 | top score1 = 130 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 11/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 113 | runs2 = 3,448 | bat avg2 = 40.09 | 100s/50s2 = 6/21 | top score2 = 124* | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 46/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 78 | runs3 = 3,859 | bat avg3 = 34.45 | 100s/50s3 = 9/18 | top score3 = 209* | deliveries3 = 97 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 41.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/24 | catches/stumpings3 = 63/1 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 211 | runs4 = 6,296 | bat avg4 = 38.39 | 100s/50s4 = 11/37 | top score4 = 161 | deliveries4 = 42 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 79/– | date = 13 March | year = 2014 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/24598.html ESPNcricinfo }} Eoin Joseph Gerard Morgan (pronounced the same as "Owen") (10 September 1986) is an Irish cricketer who plays for the England cricket team. A left-handed batsman, he plays county cricket for Middlesex and is currently in England's Test, ODI and Twenty20 squads. He originally represented his native Ireland at international level before switching to play for England. He is the only player in history to score an ODI hundred for two nations. Category:English cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup